


Softly Blows the Wind

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Three short stories.





	1. Anxiety

When he came home, he found her curled up in the middle of their bed. She had her eyes clenched shut and her arms squeezing a pillow. The laundry was all over the floor, the closet doors stood ajar and the rest of the bed pillows were strewn around the bedroom. The ceiling fan was on high even though she looked to be just out of the shower. He saw she was shaking when he sat on the edge of the bed and called to her. She didn’t respond. He frowned and lowered himself until he was facing her. He gently pushed a few strands of wet curly hair from her face and brushed away her drying tears. Then he rolled over onto his back. He quietly waited for a tentative hand to unravel itself from the pillow and slide over his chest. He didn’t touch her and he didn’t move. Her hand began a trail from his chest across his belly, down his legs and then back up. After a few minutes, her hand came to a rest upon his heart. Only then did he slide an arm under her and pull her body against his. She was still tense, but her breath was even and she was no longer shivering. He ran his fingers through her damp hair and kissed her forehead. 

“Bad day?” he whispered into her hair. 

She finally opened her eyes to meet his questioning gaze and nodded. He hugged her and she finally melted against him.


	2. Heat

He lay in the middle of the bed directly under the fan. His naked body was glistening with sweat and he was panting. He didn’t even flinch when he heard someone come into the bedroom. He just listened to the long strings of beads clack against each other. He groaned when the bed dipped next to him. He swore under his breath when he felt another sweat-slick body brush his. Luckily there was a quick sound of disgust and the offending appendage moved away. He could hear the sounds of the waves against the beach through the open window. Six months ago you couldn’t have paid him enough to keep his bare feet out of the white sand, but today you couldn’t pay him enough to leave the minimal shade of the hut. It was stifling even in here with all his clothes in the corner and the bamboo blades of the ceiling fan above his head spinning. There was no respite from the suffocating heat that permeated the wooden floorboards of their home. 

“Be adventurous, they said. Why not move abroad and experience a new culture? It’ll be one hell of a story.” He heard a quiet snort from the unmoving form next to him. 

“Maybe next time you should do a little more research on the availability of air conditioning.” He couldn’t help but join in when the man beside him began laughing.


	3. Motherhood

She was lying on the bed trying to catch her breath, searching out a comfortable position. It had been months since she last felt comfortable. Now in the heat of summer, she wasn’t sure she could make it another two weeks, let alone two months. The A/C had been on full blast since she hit the third-trimester mark a few weeks ago. She knew she was lucky, her pregnancy had gone pretty smoothly after finding out about the bonus baby in week eight. Unfortunately, she had run hot since she was a little girl and now that she had extra passengers she couldn’t get cool for anything. She had tried everything from ice packs and multiple fans to little or no clothing, which her husband had been rather fond of until he tried to fondle her and she bit him. Her hormones weren’t making it any easier; she started to cry almost as soon as she began to sweat. She just wanted “sunbathing on the beach” instead of “standing inside of a volcano”. But try as she might, nothing was working. So now she was lying here in the middle of the bed with her hair splayed out above her head and her hands flung out to the sides. Her tank top was hiked up just under her full breasts and her maternity underwear was pushed down under her swollen belly.  


She opened her mouth to growl when she felt him lean over her, but was prevented from doing so when a spoon was quickly shoved inside. She moaned when she felt cold ice cream against her tongue, the strawberry flavor exciting her overly-sensitive taste buds. She opened her eyes in time to catch another spoonful as it made its way to her mouth. He looked slightly scared, but there was a hint of hope in his eyes and when she slid the spoonful of sweet strawberry into her mouth he gave a small smile. She reached up her hands to the sides of his face while he dug the spoon back into the bowl in his hands. When his face came down close enough, she leaned up and kissed him. 

No, she wasn’t really any cooler, but it was a start.


End file.
